


More than Jam Buds

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Steven Universe References, and puking, and two disaster gays, get ready for crofters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Logan and Patton spending lunch alone together is now a tradition in the mindscape, but how did it start?





	More than Jam Buds

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the 'Secret Sanders' event on Tumblr

Patton hummed happily to himself, copying the faint tune echoing through the mindscape. Thomas was recording a new song that Joan had written for him. Because of this, Roman was out, helping Thomas with the song, as was Virgil, putting just the right amount of nerves into Thomas so he’d get it right.

This meant, Patton was alone. Well, alone with Logan.

He poked his head into the common room of the mindscape. Logan was sat on the couch, reading through papers and eating Crofters. He must have been there a while, multiple empty discarded jam jars on the coffee table.

‘Hey, Lo!’ Patton smiled, stepping into the room and getting the logical side’s attention. ‘Hungry, I’m guessing?’

Logan nodded. ‘Roman dragged me to his room to look over scripts before I could have breakfast.’

‘In that case, just Crofters won’t do! You need a proper balanced breakfast. Well, I guess more brunch now,’ Patton replied. He ran from the room and to the kitchen. About five minutes later, he came back with a plate filled with slices of toast, and another jar of Crofters. He also had a glass of orange juice. ‘Here you go! A bit more variety now.’

‘Patton, I’ve eaten many jars of Crofters. I’m pretty much full. If I eat that, I’m probably going to be sick.’

‘You could just do what I do!’

‘What you do?’ Logan raised an eyebrow.

‘When I eat a few too many cookies before dinner, I just shapeshift my stomach a little bigger so I can handle it without puking! Then, when I feel less full, I slowly turn it back. That way, I can eat a proper nutritious meal as well as a few extra treats.’

‘That’s... surprisingly clever of you,’ Logan replied. He closed his eyes, concentrating. When he opened them again, his shirt had ridden up a little due to his slightly larger stomach.

Patton chuckled, sitting next to Logan on the couch. He opened the jar of Crofters and started spreading it on a slice of toast. Once it was ready, he lifted it before Logan’s lips.

‘You’re feeding me?’ Logan asked, raising an eyebrow again.

Patton flushed. ‘S-sorry, I just thought... Sorry...’

‘No, it’s okay!’ Logan insisted before parting his lips slightly. He took a bite from the toast as Patton put it in his mouth. ‘Wow...’

‘What is it?’

‘Well, whenever I have Crofters on toast, there’s a very specific jam to bread ratio that I go by to get the optimum taste. I don’t know how, but you got it perfect.’

Patton just shrugged. ‘Guess I’m just that good at making food.’

In truth, Patton knew about the whole Crofters ratio thing. One day, Logan, Roman and Virgil had all been out, helping Thomas, so Patton had decided to do something nice for them while they were gone and tidied their rooms. While cleaning Logan’s, he’d found one of the logical side’s many notebooks open on the desk. It was filled with sketches and drawings. They weren’t like Roman’s, where each picture had a story, and was brightly coloured. Whereas Roman focussed on making stories and eye-catching, stylised visuals, Logan seemed to focus more on realism. He had various extremely accurate sketches of each of the sides littering the pages. He seemed to sketch Patton the most...

But back to the topic at hand. On the last pages of the notebook, there were various calculations that ended with the perfect Crofters to bread ratio. Patton had taken a picture of it on his phone, so he could make Logan Crofters on toast that tasted perfect.

Patton continued to feed Logan, the two of them conversing about a bunch of random things as they did so. They talked about books, movies, the obvious romantic tension between Roman and Virgil that the prince and emo were in denial of. You know, the usual stuff.

As Logan finished his fifth slice of toast, Patton giggled.

‘What is it?’ the logical side asked.

‘You’ve got some Crofters around your mouth. Here, I’ll get it for you!’ Patton summoned a tissue and started wiping Logan’s mouth for him. He didn’t notice Logan’s face flushing as he did so. ‘There you go, all cleaned up!’

‘Th-thank you, Patton.’

‘No problem, Lo!’ the moral side replied, grabbing another slice of toast and starting to spread Crofters on it. ‘I know you don’t watch it, but there’s an episode of Steven Universe where Steven and Connie sing a song about jam and call each other “jam buds”. At first, I kinda linked it to you and Roman since you sang Crofters: The Musical. But after this, I guess we’re the jam buds, huh?’

‘...Why not more than buds?’

‘Huh?’ Patton looked up at Logan, eyes wide. ‘What do you- ‘

He wasn’t able to finish as Logan leant forward and pressed his lips against Patton’s. The moral side felt his face heat up, and was just about to lean into the kiss, when Logan quickly pulled away.

‘I-I’m sorry, I... I-I shouldn’t have... I should go.’

Before Patton could protest, Logan got up and ran from the room.

Patton was just frozen in place. Logan... Logan had kissed him. He’d been kissed by Logan.

‘Patton!’ Roman suddenly ran into the room, Virgil trailing behind him. ‘Did you hear the song? Oh, it was incredible! Thomas sang amazingly!’ The prince paused, his eyebrows furrowing. ‘You okay, padre? You don’t look too good... ’

Patton just opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, still in a state of shock.

‘Where’s Logan?’ Virgil asked, picking up one of the empty jars of Crofters on the coffee table. ‘He certainly left his mark in here.’

Patton still couldn’t respond. _Logan had kissed him._

However, even if he had found his voice, he wouldn’t have gotten a chance to speak as the sound of vomiting echoed through the mindscape. Virgil followed it to Logan’s room.

‘Guys!’

Patton finally snapped out of his stunned silence, getting up and following Roman, the two of them going to Virgil. As they arrived at the door to the logical side’s bedroom, they found Logan curled up on the floor, a puddle of puke beside him.

‘Logan!’ Patton ran forward, kneeling beside the pale side. He only then noticed Logan’s stomach was his normal size, not bloated as it had been before. ‘Oh, Lo, I told you to turn it back slowly otherwise you’d be sick...’

‘I-I-I’m s-sorry...’ Logan muttered.

‘No, you don’t need to apologise...’

‘N-no... I-I mean I’m sorry for... for k-k-kissing you, I sh-shouldn’t have- ‘

‘Wait, he WHAT?!’ Roman squealed from the doorway.

Patton turned to him. ‘Can we have some privacy?’ Virgil nodded and dragged the fanboying prince away from the doorway.

‘I-I’m so s-sorry...’ Logan muttered again, tears trailing down his cheeks.

‘Lo, you really don’t need to apologise!’ Patton insisted. ‘I... I like you too.’

‘Huh?’

The next thing Logan knew, he was being carried in Patton’s arms over to his bed. After he was led down, Patton clicked his fingers twice, first making the puke in the corner disappear and then changing Logan into a pair of pyjamas.

‘Get some rest, Lo. Maybe take a nap, I’m sure you’ll feel better when you wake up,’ the moral side suggested before leaning down and planting a kiss on Logan’s forehead.

Logan smiled, face flushing. ‘Pat? Do you think... maybe we could have lunch together tomorrow? Just like today?’

Patton smiled back. ‘Of course, Lo!’

And they did. And the day after, and the day after...


End file.
